Pilot (The Amazing Spider-Man)
This is the pilot episode of The Amazing Spider-Man: TV series. Pilot Morbius creates a vampire bat serum at Oscorp to cure himself from a rare blood disease, but instead infects himself with pseudo-vampirisim, where he must have blood to survive. Spider-Man must stop him before it's too late. Transcript A thick web is shown. Words form on it. WARNER BROS. PICTURES PRESENTS The words switch around, then form: CREATED BY CARTOON44 It then shows a spider crawling down a web. The scene changes to a recording of Spider-Man slinging on webs by Manhattan. ANDREW GARFIELD "And our top news story tonight. Residents of Oscorp claimed to have spotted Spider-Man flying by Manhattan." A news reporter stated. The scene changes again, to a video on YouTube showing the event. "He was red and blue..my child knew instantly who he was, that was Spider-Man." The recorder said. EMMA STONE The scene switches once more to Aunt May's empty house. A car pulls out and goes onto a lone road. SALLY FIELD Then changing again to a computer screen where it says Peter Parker, and underneath it with an A. "''Peter Parker may resemble your average teen, but this scholar has already claimed high grades in all semesters and subjects. With incredible intelligence and humor at times, the sky's the limit for this scholar," a New York School Director stated. The screen switches again to a burning building. A man falls off the window, but Spider-Man swoops in and saves him, swinging his webs away to safety. ''CHRIS ZYLKA '' "Caught on camera: Spider-Man once again saves a man from a burning building." A reporter said again. An article online with a headline that states, SPIDER-MAN SAVES US ONCE AGAIN. "I-It was just like a bird that flew by the side of the building! One moment the man was there, the next he was gone!" A witness reported. The Daily Bugle is shown in an eagle's view as J Jonah himself goes on about his review on Spider-Man. ''J.K SIMMONS "''Spider-Man? He's a disgusting menace flying across rooftops in underwear," J. Jonah stated. "Some, sir, might disagree," a reporter replied. "I don't care what others think, I want him dead," Thompson finished. The reporter was typing, as the headlines said, ''SPIDER-MAN - FRIEND OR FOE? WHATEVER THE CASE, SPIDER-MAN WILL BE A STORY FOR PERHAPS OUR CHILDREN TO TELL. Spider-Man is then shown on top of a building. He watches over New York, looking for crime. DIRECTED BY CARTOON44 THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN: THE SERIES Nick Fury is seen watching the clip of YouTube inside the Helicarrier. He goes over to Agent Maria Hill. "Get me everything you have on Spider-Man." Maria shakes her head yes and walks away. Meanwhile, Spider-Man swings by Oscorp. He smashes into one of the windows, and rolls on the ground. Fire bursts out of the ceiling, and all scientists run through the hallways screaming. "Spider-Man! Thank god!" One of the scientists yelled. "What's the problem?" Spider-Man replied. "Morgan Michaels...he's...he's...a vampire!" The scientist ran away as Spider-Man ran through the halls. "Dr. Michaels? Where are you?" Spider-Man asked as he ran. A scientist with deep black hair looked as if he was dead, sitting at a brown wooden table. "Spider-Man...help me..." The scientist moaned as he held up an elixir. Spider-Man webbed the elixir into his hands. "Cross genetics?" Spider-Man asked. "I was looking for a cure to my disease of the blood...I made vampire bat serum...it was supposed to help cure me of this sickness." Michaels replied. "But it only made me worse...I presently suffer from pseudo-vamprisim...the problem is I need blood to survive, Spider-Man. Or...I...die..." "So you decided to take the blood of your own workmates. You have to stop this, Dr. Michaels." "Call me Morbius, Spider. I am no longer a Human, so I shall don a new name for myself." Morbius said, getting up from his chair. "I could've helped you, Morbius. I could've cured you myself." Spider-Man replied. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" Morbius yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!" "Why didn't ''you ''ask in the first place?" TO BE WRITTEN Category:Cartoon44 Category:Unfinished Category:Amazing Spider-Man (Series)